The Wrath of Killian
by Mr. Zombie
Summary: The first chapter is kinda short, but I plan to make much longer ones in the future. Killian is a powerful Saiyajin that comes to Earth to destroy it....
1. Default Chapter

I hope you find this interesting. The chapter is short but I plan to make up for that in later chapters.  
  
The Wrath of Killian  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
  
  
The boy was destined to rule the universe; however, like Kakarot, his power didn't show it at birth. He was labeled a Low-Class Saiyajin and was sent to the planet Flin to destroy it. Killian succeeded at a very early age, and was returned to planet Vegeta. Killian was powerful. As each day passed his power grew.  
  
Killian was continuously sent on missions. It was on one of these missions when his home planet was destroyed by none other then Freeza. He didn't think about it much, and had no intentions to go after Freeza.  
  
Killian was a tall, dark-skinned Saiyajin with long, black hair that resembled Radditz's but only went down to his back. As Killian went from planet to planet mindlessly destroying them he noticed that Earth was a place of growing power. Saiyajins that went there ended up dead: Brolli, Radditz, Nappa, and even Turles. Turles had been one of the few Saiyajins that Killian had a liking to.  
  
The powerful Saiyajin needed a challenge. Earth was the perfect place.  
  
***  
  
He had never seen Earth before. Killian looked at his surroundings with growing interest. This planet was much more beautiful then most planets. It wouldn't stop him from destroying it. Killian's armor and clothes were completely black, and he observed the planet with a look without expression. Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore. He crossed his arms over his chest and floated into the air, leaving the small pod behind him in the large crater. He wrapped his tail around his waist.  
  
Vegeta's power was all that Killian could sense at the moment. The Saiyajin Prince was the perfect one to kill first.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw him. "Another Saiyajin?"  
  
Killian didn't grin or smile. He crossed his arms again and said, "You have grown much more powerful since the last time I saw you."  
  
Killian's voice was strong and insidious. A very calm voice as well. The voice of a Saiyajin.  
  
Vegeta's face went from surprise to anger. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.  
  
"My name is Killian. I'm not going to answer anymore worthless questions that I'm sure you want to ask. I'm simply here to kill you."  
  
"That's nothing new," Vegeta said with disgust. "You're wasting your time. Your power is irrelevant compared to mine."  
  
"You are mistaken, boy. I was destroying planets and growing stronger when you were still learning to walk. Do not underestimate me."  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth and growled, "You want to fight huh? You've just signed your end!"  
  
I'm glad you've chosen to get straight to the point," Killian replied.  
  
Vegeta grinned and charged at the taller Saiyajin. Killian simply caught his fist and kneed him hard in the stomach, and followed that with an elbow to the back. Killian's facial expression didn't change.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo awakened from his meditation alarmed. Vegeta's power had a slight increase along with another power Piccolo didn't recognize. Piccolo climbed to his feet and decided to go investigate.  
  
***  
  
Killian kicked him in the stomach, and Vegeta flew onto his back. Killian placed his foot on the Prince's chest. "You are a fool," Killian said.  
  
"I wasn't expecting a challenge!" Vegeta shouted, and raised his power level. The sudden increase in his power forced Killian a few steps back. Vegeta climbed to his feet.  
  
"I am quite impressed," Killian said. "You're able to control your power."  
  
"I'm a bit surprised that you're able to," Vegeta replied.  
  
Killian crossed his arms. "Make a move."  
  
Vegeta attacked, and Killian's power increased enough to beat Vegeta. Vegeta threw several punches and kicks, but Killian dodged each without much effort and didn't even uncross his arms. Vegeta cursed angrily and continued to attack, but Killian only dodged. For several minutes this went on, and Killian finally made a move. He caught Vegeta's ankle and slammed him hard into the ground.  
  
"You can do better then that, boy," Killian said.  
  
Vegeta climbed onto his feet again. "Oh, indeed I can!"  
  
Vegeta's power rose greatly, and he attacked Killian at full force. Now Killian put more effort into the fight, and he threw punches at the same time Vegeta threw punches. They were both dodging and attack at the same time. They had their eyes locked on to each other.  
  
***  
  
Goku looked up from his meal. Vegeta wasn't just sparring. This fight was serious, even if Vegeta hadn't gone Super Saiyajin yet. This other power might turn out to be a threat, and if Piccolo was going to investigate, then it must be….  
  
Goku took a few more bites and sped out of the house.  
  
***  
  
Killian gained the upper hand yet again when he landed a kick to Vegeta's ribs followed by an elbow to his back. Vegeta fell down again and Killian looked around in alarm. Two new powers were heading toward him. This was going to get interesting.  
  
"Friends of yours, Vegeta?" Killian asked.  
  
Vegeta climbed to his feet, a look of anger was on his face. "No friends of mine."  
  
Killian crossed his arms yet again and waited for the other two to arrive. He needed a challenge. 


	2. 

The Wrath of Killian  
  
Chapter II  
  
  
  
"You were young when Freeza destroyed the planet. You don't know what it's like to torture like a true Saiyajin."—Killian  
  
***  
  
Killian made a full punch straight on Vegeta's face, and the Prince fell to the ground. Killian licked the blood off his knuckle with his tongue.  
  
"I've had better fights against Nameks," Killian said.  
  
Vegeta grinned and climbed back onto his feet. "Enough games!"  
  
Vegeta screamed and a golden aura surrounded him and his hair changed to gold. Vegeta was expecting a surprised look from Killian, but was disappointed when the other Saiyajin only crossed his arms again.  
  
"So," Killian said without a change in his tone of voice, "the Saiyajin Prince is a Super Saiyajin."  
  
"You're acting rather calm," Vegeta observed.  
  
"I was expecting it. You had to have been a Super Saiyajin to fight Brolli."  
  
Vegeta spat on the ground and said, "I give you one last chance to surrender."  
  
Killian closed his eyes and said disgustedly, "You don't even have a tail."  
  
Killian opened his eyes and looked to his right. Two strong powers were coming. He immediately recognized one of them; Kakarot.  
  
"Kakarot's a Super Saiyajin too," Vegeta said, still grinning. "You can't beat both of us."  
  
Killian made no reply. He instead lifted his hand, palm facing Vegeta.  
  
"Make your best attack," Vegeta said.  
  
No ki attack came out of the palm. It was instead a bright, white light. Vegeta's grin disappeared and his look changed to confusion. The light at first surrounded Killian, but then it started to spread, engulfing everything in its path.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta said confused.  
  
The light continued to grow. Vegeta's vision suddenly blurred, and he became dizzy. Soon it was as if he were floating in the light. There were no trees, mountains, or grass anymore. Only this white light. Vegeta began to stagger.  
  
"Vegeta? Are you all right?"  
  
It was Goku's voice. Vegeta staggered some more, and Goku stopped him.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The white light disappeared along with Killian. Goku and Piccolo stood in front of him staring at him confused. He rubbed his eyes. "What the hell happened?" he asked.  
  
"We were about to ask you the same thing," Piccolo replied.  
  
Vegeta sat down on the ground. He had lost some energy somehow. "It was…another Saiyajin," Vegeta told them.  
  
"Another Saiyajin?" Goku asked surprised.  
  
"He said his name was Killian."  
  
Vegeta stood back up. "Did you see him leave?" he asked.  
  
Goku shook his head. "No, and I can't sense his energy."  
  
"Damnit!" Vegeta shouted angrily.  
  
"Why were you staggering like that?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I don't know… it was some strange technique."  
  
"As much as I'd hate to get Chi Chi mad by getting Gohan away from his studies, I'm going to go get him," Goku said.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No, he ran off when I went Super Saiyajin. I can take him without any of your help."  
  
***  
  
Earth was filled with millions of people, yet only a few had a reasonable power levels. Killian found this to be quite strange. He floated high above one of the cities of Earth, observing it closely. Apparently this place could support Saiyajin life, but why would Vegeta had let such weaklings live? Killian puzzled over it. Vegeta must have gone soft. It made him sick.  
  
"So," Killian said aloud. "Vegeta protects these people."  
  
He lifted his index finger and pointed it down at the city. "I will make this planet suffer," he said coldly.  
  
A singly beam went toward the city and there was a very powerful explosion, annihilating the city along with everything within miles of it. When the smoke cleared there was nothing but a large crater.  
  
***  
  
"He's this way!" Goku shouted, pointing west.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo flew that way. When they arrived there was nothing but a burnt wasteland. Killian was nowhere in sight.  
  
"That bastard!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Stupid fools," a voice said calmly right behind them.  
  
They turned, and there was Killian. Goku's eyes widened. "How…?"  
  
Killian clenched his fists and threw a punch aimed at the confused Goku, knocking him several yards backward.  
  
"You're pretty good at hiding your power level!" Vegeta shouted, and turned Super Saiyajin. "What was that attack you did to me?"  
  
"It has been called several things," Killian said, still calm. "But it's true name is 'The Void'."  
  
"Seems suiting," Vegeta said, entering a battle stance. Goku went Super Saiyajin and flew back, an angry look on his face. He flew right past Vegeta and Piccolo and threw a fast punch at the taller Saiyajin, and more muscular Saiyajin. Killian surprisingly dodged, and as Goku's fist flew by a golden aura surrounded Killian and his hair turned spiked up and turned gold. Goku's look of surprise didn't make Killian grin. Killian hit Goku hard in the stomach and bashed him to the ground.  
  
"Impossible!" Vegeta shouted, and attacked.  
  
The two swung and punched at each other for several minutes while Piccolo and Goku watched. Killian ended the little duel by catching both of Vegeta's fists and head butting him. This was followed by two quick punches that caused Vegeta fall to the ground as well. Piccolo looked at him fall with his eyes widened.  
  
"A Namek," Killian observed. "Quite powerful for a Namek."  
  
Goku came from behind, yet Killian managed to dodge his attacks without even turning around. He then reacted with a full-circle kick knocking Goku onto the ground once again.  
  
"Weaklings!" Killian shouted, now his tone had changed to anger. "I warned you not to underestimate me!"  
  
Suddenly, and with a huge burst of power, he turned and hit Piccolo as hard as he could, launching the Namek several miles away.  
  
"I will kill you," Killian said, now calm again and staring at Vegeta, "and this whole fucking planet." 


End file.
